The present invention generally relates to tuning tube and exhaust tube assembly.
Vehicle exhaust systems include silencers to reduce noise that is generated by a vehicle's powertrain. In one example configuration, a silencer includes an outer housing having an exhaust inlet and an exhaust outlet. An exhaust gas flow pipe extends through the outer housing from the inlet to the outlet. A side branch tuning tube, such as a Helmholtz tube for example, is connected to the exhaust gas flow pipe within the outer housing to further facilitate reducing noise.
One disadvantage with this configuration is that a whistling noise can be generated at the connection interface between the exhaust gas flow pipe and the side branch tuning tube. Further improvements are needed to reduce or eliminate this whistling noise.